Cutting Him Down to Size
by Devilish Aisha
Summary: Masaya is bored with life at school, when Kish turns up one day to kill him. However, a small problem leaves Kish completely dependent on Masaya! How will they cope when they completely hate each other? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I haven't been updating in like FOREVER. I've been pretty lazy. **

**I've had to re-read Tokyo Mew Mew to remember the plot to get the characterization right XD**

**This is a MasayaXIchigo fic.  
>I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. It belongs to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida.<strong>

**By the way, this fan fiction is sometime after A la mode. (Masaya's a 3rd year in middle school) Don't worry if you dislike Berry. She isn't relevant to the plot, and won't be appearing often.**

* * *

><p>Knock.<br>Knock.  
>Knock.<p>

Masaya woke up at the sound, and heard a voice. It was his mother.  
>'Masaya! You have to wake up! You have morning Kendo practice at school today!' his mother said, and Masaya stared at the clock. It read 7:00 am.<p>

'I'll get ready!' he replied, and went to the bathroom to get ready. How could he wake up so late, when he had been going for Kendo every school day of every week? He needed to get to school by 7:30. He quickly got ready and ran out the door. What a relief for him that he had prepared his bag the night before!

School was as mundane as ever for Masaya. He desperately missed the days when he could see Ichigo at lunchtime and talk and have a normal relationship.

He gritted his teeth as he remembered Shirogane had transferred Ichigo and the other Mews to Berry's school. Why did they have to move?

He couldn't see Ichigo that often anymore, because she was at a different school, and could rarely visit her after school because he needed to go to Kendo club and his tutor. He enjoyed his weekends with her more than ever now.

At long last, school, Kendo club, tutoring, it was all over for the day. The sun was setting in an orange hue, over the horizon, and he set out on the journey home.

It wasn't long before it was dark, and Masaya decided to take a short-cut through the local park. The cherry blossoms weren't yet in bloom, so the park gave off a eerie aura at night.

'I didn't think you'd fall into my trap so easily, Aoyama.' a dark voice came from behind.

Masaya turned around and saw someone he didn't particularly want to ever see again.  
>'Kish? What are you doing here? I thought you went back to your planet? What reason do you have for being here?' he shouted at the alien. Kish smiled at him.<p>

'No reason, really, now that you mention it, Except of course, to kill you.' Kish said in a very straight forward manner.

'I thought you gave up on Ichigo! What grudge do you hold towards me now?' Masaya growled at him. Even when threatened with death, he would never, ever be scared of Kish. That would be the same as letting him win.

'I have. I just want to get my revenge for the fights I lost against you, that's all.' Kish said, taking out his weapons.  
>'Whatever, I don't care about your grudge. Goodbye, and stay away from me.' Masaya muttered coldly, turning to leave.<br>To his surprise he hit what seemed to be an invisible wall. 'Shit,' He snarled under his breath. 'Now what?' he said to himself.

'Don't be a coward, Aoyama. Fight, if you don't want to go down like the loser you are.' Kish said, and summoned a Chimera Anima. It was a vine Chimera Anima, just like what Kish used on Ichigo when he kidnapped her. The vines wound themselves around Aoyama's arms and legs, and he found himself unable to move.

'Aren't you going to turn into the Blue Knight? Oh well, you're making this easier for me. What an easy target you are now. Well then, I guess I'll get revenge this time, DIE!' Kish shouted and charged at Masaya.

Oh crap. Crap. Crap. There was no way out of this. He was going to die. Masaya closed his eyes. He hadn't been able to use his powers since the alien invasion, so he couldn't do anything. What was Kish going to do with Ichigo after he himself had died? And he wouldn't be able to protect her.  
>'Please, God. Help me…' he whispered softly.<br>'Please.' and Masaya awaited the blow that was coming to his chest. 

It didn't come. 

Masaya opened his eyes in shock. Why hadn't Kish struck his chest? He noticed the barrier and the chimera anima had both faded away. Where was Kish?

He felt a mild pain in his shins, and looked down to see what was causing it.  
>He couldn't believe it.<p>

Kish had shrunk down to the point he looked like a doll. Just about the height of Masaya's shins.  
>Clearly, Kish himself hadn't realized this, and kept striking fiercely. Masaya couldn't help it, and started laughing at the sight of this.<br>'What are you laughing at, Aoyama?' Kish snapped at him, and looked at himself.  
>'Holy shit! What the hell happened?' Kish glared at Masaya, who just kept laughing.<br>'What the hell did you do to me? Tell me!' Kish attacked his shins again.

Calming down, Masaya stopped laughing and picked up Kish and held him in his hands.

'Who's the easy target now? With you at a disadvantage here, I can take revenge for the many times you've tried to kill me now!' Masaya chuckled at the infuriated Kish.  
>'You bastard! Who hits someone when they're at such a disadvantage?' he snapped.<br>'What a hypocrite you are! Every time you attack me, I'm at a disadvantage!' Masaya retorted, humored by Kish's petty argument. Kish shot a fierce look at him, and hopped down.  
>'I will be back! I'll be back as soon as I reach my normal size!' he shouted with a brazen expression. His expression quickly turned into one of alarm.<p>

'I CAN'T USE MY POWERS! DAMN YOU TO HELL!' he exploded in fury. Then Masaya got an idea. He picked up the tiny, powerless Kish, and shoved him into his school bag, ignoring the shouts and yells.

His home wasn't far away, so he walked the rest of the way. His bag was shaking, and he could barely hear the muffled shouts. Eventually, Kish gave up and stopped shouting.  
>How? How did Kish turn small? He could no longer turn into the Blue Knight. Did he have powers besides being the Blue Knight?<br>Masaya was puzzled, and kept thinking about it until he reached his house. He opened the gate, locked it, then opened the door.  
>'I'm home.' he called out.<br>'Masaya, it's dinnertime, do you want to put your stuff away first?' his mother asked him.  
>'I'm not very hungry, I'll eat later!' Masaya ran up to his room and shut the door. He opened his bag and Kish's shouting immediately started.<p>

'WHERE THE HELL AM I? TELL ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!' Kish was still angry from the previous events. 'TURN ME BACK TO NORMAL!'

'I don't know how to turn you back. I don't even know how I shrunk you. But you can't go far with no powers and the size of a toy' Masaya said calmly.

'I can manage just fine on my own! Watch me!' Kish walked near the door.

'Rau! Here, boy!' Masaya called out. His big dog came running, and got fascinated by Kish, and started chasing him.  
>'Crap! I get it! Don't let him eat me, dammit!' he screamed, trying to run away. Satisfied, Masaya led his dog out of the room.<p>

'Fine then, I can't fend for myself now. But turn me back!' he commanded.  
>'As I said before, I have no idea what happened. I don't know how to turn you back. But why should I turn you back? You'll just try killing me again!' Masaya said.<p>

'I won't! Please turn me back! I don't want to be stuck like this!' Kish started to pout, and desperation was getting into his voice. Why tell Aoyama that he wanted his revenge over and done with? He probably would get away with lying.

'If you want me to try find a way to turn you back, you have to live here in my room until I can turn you back. Do we have a deal?' Masaya bargained, extending his hand to Kish.

Kish hesitated slightly, but extended his own hand. 'It's a deal!'

'Ok, I'll do something for you for now.' Masaya said, and turned to get a small cardboard box.

'What are you doing?' Kish asked curiously.  
>'I'm making somewhere for you to sleep without getting attacked by my dog.'<p>

Kish's face flushed at this act of kindness, but said, 'You don't have to do that! I can just sleep on your windowsill, you bastard!' He didn't want Masaya to get too friendly. Regardless, Masaya found a packet of unused handkerchiefs and made into a small bed for him.

At about 9:00, Masaya went to turn off the light. Kish was fairly surprised at such an early bedtime.  
>'How can you sleep this early? It's so early?' he shouted at him. But Masaya was already asleep.<p>

'Idiot.' Kish muttered, and looked at the sky. This is going to take forever…

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is one of the first FF I've written that actually might go over 10 chapters. Because there's motivation...<strong>

**Motivation also takes place in the form of reviews :) **

**Please review to tell me what to improve on, if you liked the story, etc...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!  
>I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.<br>Or anything, really, except the story.**

**KK, here we go with the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't a very pleasant night for the two of them. Kish rubbed his eyes and looked down at Masaya, who was still asleep. He looked at Masaya's clock, and jumped down from the cardboard box.<br>'Hey! Bastard! Get up! Get up!' he shouted at the sleeping boy. Masaya's eyes flickered open, and stared at Kish.

'What is the matter with you? Are you crazy? It's only 4:30 in the morning!' he grabbed Kish and threw him back on the windowsill.

'Only? Get up!' Kish screeched, and jumping up and down. Masaya sighed, trying to hold back his temper. Then he got a brainwave.

'You're just bored, aren't you? I've got something you can do.' He said calmly, and got out of bed. He opened his school bag, and brought out a book. The front page read _Ichigo Mashimaro_.

'A friend lent this to me, but it isn't really what I like. I have a feeling you like this sort of stuff. Now keep quiet,' He said, and gave the book to Kish. 'Can you read Japanese?' he decided to ask politely.  
>'Well, DUH, stupid!' Kish snapped rudely, but opened the book anyway, thus letting Masaya have another two hours sleep.<p>

When he woke up, he saw Kish rummaging through his bag, which he somehow managed to knock over.  
>'What are you doing with my bag?' Masaya asked.<p>

'I finished the book. I also finished the second and third volume,' he answered bluntly.  
>'Ah, so you enjoyed it. I figured you would,' Masaya told him. Kish refused to answer, and turned away.<p>

'Oh, I have to tell you. I'm going to be out for a couple of hours. So I've got to make sure my parents don't find you,' Masaya said, and started to go look around for something. 'Ah, I found something!' he exclaimed, but first ran down to get something. He came back with what looked like some food in a plastic container, and snatched the books, a flashlight, and Kish, and shoved them all in a cupboard.  
>'Hey, you jerk! Let me out of here!' Kish yelled, trying to escape from the cupboard.<p>

'Shut up, you idiot!' Masaya hissed, starting to lose patience in the alien, 'You can read and eat in there, because this will be VERY hard to explain if my parents find a midget sized alien in my room. I'll let you out later!' Masaya closed the door, and went to get dressed. That idiot! he thought. If his parents found Kish, he couldn't just say "Oh, this is my enemy. I seemed to have turned him into a midget and I've been keeping him here. He's also an alien," Masaya shook his head at his foolishness. Lucky for him, it was the weekends, and he was going with Ichigo to a movie premiere. He decided it was time to let her choose a date activity, since he could tell she really wasn't interested in cleaning up another river. 

'I'll be going now. I'll be back in three hours!' Masaya called out to his parents as he walked out the door. He was meeting Ichigo outside the cinema, which was about 15 minutes away. He knew Ichigo would be late, as always, so there was no real need to rush.

Masaya sat down on a bench outside the cinema, with his mind wandering.  
>'I hope Kish didn't blow his cover. I wonder what he's doing now. He might've gotten bored and destroyed my stuff. Nah, doubt it, he's too small to do anything,' he said to himself.<p>

Meanwhile, back at his house in the cupboard…

'That bastard! First he kidnaps me and forces me to stay here, and then he locks me up in a cupboard! DAMMIT!' Kish shouted. As most people would know, he has a VERY bad temper, and does not cope well when stressed out. Amazingly, he then calmed down, and decided to think about his situation.  
>'Ok, I'm too small to go anywhere. If I go out, I would probably be eaten by one of the crazy animals that live on this planet!'<p>

Back with Masaya, Ichigo had finally turned up. Late by a good 15 minutes past the time they planned to meet.

'Aoyama-kun! How are you?' she ran up waving, with a eager face. Masaya smiled at her.  
>'You can call me Masaya, you know. We've been dating for a long time now.' Ichigo had never been able to drop the habit of calling him Aoyama-kun.<br>'Re-really? Ma-ma-masa….' She hesitated, and turned to the side as she flushed a deep maroon.  
>'Ma-sa-ya.'<p>

'Ma-Masaya-kun.' Ichigo managed to stutter. She hadn't been able to drop the honorific, but this was a start. She beamed in delight, and they walked to the ticket booth.

'Aoya- I mean, Masaya-kun, I heard about this movie. It's called "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" and I really want to see it. Can we go see it?' she asked.

Masaya made a small double take. He had seen that series on the recommendation of some of his anime obsessed friends, and…

'Um, are you sure about that, Ichigo?' he tried to smile, but it came out very forced.

'Yes! It's about magical girls! After being a Mew Mew, I love magical girl series now!' she squealed excitedly, though lowering her voice about being a Mew Mew. She ran to the ticket booth, and asked for two tickets for the Puella Magi Madoka Magica movie.

After buying drinks and popcorn, they sat in the theater. Ichigo was practically bouncing to her seat.

'I can't wait! This is going to be a great movie! I heard it was like CardCaptor Sakura! I love CardCaptor Sakura!'

_Oh no, how am I going to tell her what this really is?_ Masaya thought. _This isn't going to end well…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people, Devilish Aisha here.<br>Sorry for the LONG wait… I mean REALLY long.  
>Right after putting up the first chapter, I started watching Mirai Nikki more. And Hetalia Axis Powers... And re-watching Puella Magi Madoka Magica at least 3 times… and Kill Me Baby… And Kuroshitsuji… Sekaiichi Hatsukoi… was watching School Days for the Nice Boat….<strong>

**I'm sorry!**

**Ichigo Mashimaro is a slice of life anime/manga. It features cute girls in cutesy situations, and seems like the type of thing Kish would read :3**

**For those who don't know, Puella Magi Madoka Magica is a VERY dark Magical Girl show. A Deconstruction… So that's why Masaya is worried!  
><strong>

**So, will Kish crack under stress of being stuck? How will Ichigo react after the movie? Look out for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for not updating. I've been really busy and procrastinating a lot. Unhealthy habit, isn't it? I've had a load of assignments, and even when I had time, I didn't write at ALL. Anyway, here we go with the third chapter of Cutting Him Down To Size. I wrote a longer chapter than what I normally write, so please enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters. I own this story.

* * *

><p>After the movie…<p>

Masaya led a partially-traumatised Ichigo out of the cinema. She was shaking slightly and clinging to Masaya's arm on the way out.  
>'Aoyama-kun… That girl… the giant worm…' Ichigo was stuttering.<br>'Umm, Ichigo, let's actually see the synopsis of the next movie we see.' Masaya said, giving her a weak smile. It had not been a good experience.

At the beginning of the movie, Ichigo was still cheerful and excited. Around the midway point of the movie, she started clutching his arm, and hiding her eyes while watching the darker points of the film.

Deciding that Ichigo would probably wind up in an accident if she walked by herself, he walked her home, and waved to her as he himself walked home.

'I'm home!' he called as he entered the house and took off his shoes. He went up the stairs into his room, and went to open the cupboard. He expected something to be thrown at him, shouting and complaining. 

He got all three. The plastic container he used to put Kish's food in was promptly thrown at his head, and Kish instantly started shouting.  
>'Where were you gone for so long? Stupid! I had barely any space to move!' he glared at Masaya, who simply sighed and pulled him out.<p>

'Are you even listening? Are you deaf? STUUUUPID!' Kish shouted one more time.  
>'Anyway, I thought our aim was to return you back to normal, on the promise that you don't try kill me again?'<br>Kish opened his mouth to say something, and then stopped himself. He pondered for a few seconds, and said something else.

'Let's use magic.' He said plainly.  
>'What?'<br>'You know what I mean. I learned a lot about Earth! Magic works!' Kish snapped back.  
>'Well, I don't know if that will work…' Masaya told him.<br>'I don't care. Let's look!'

Having no other choice, Masaya grabbed a small bag, stuffed Kish inside (albeit the kicking and complaining) and went out.

'So, what sort of place do you think would have magic?' he asked Kish. He highly doubted anything was going to work.  
>'You left a newspaper in the drawer as well. There was a small message there. It said, 78 Ayanami Road.' Kish's muffled voice came from the bag.<br>_Ayanami Road, _Masaya thought, _I have to take a bus to get there. It's only 3:00, so I'll be home in time._

The two walked to the nearby bus stop. In one minute, the bus came, and Masaya bought a ticket to Ayanami Road.  
>'Ok, don't talk to me now. People are going to stare.' Masaya whispered.<p>

The bus pulled to a stop 20 minutes later. Masaya walked out, and looked out for the address.  
>'Number 70, 70, 76, 78!' Masaya looked up at the house. It seemed like a normal house, not one you'd expect to have magic. It didn't seem that the person living there could actually use magic. He knocked on the door and stood back. <p>

He could hear things being knocked down and scrambling. At that moment, the door burst open. The person who opened the door appeared to be a young university student, around 19. His hair flew around in a wild mess, and looked completely normal.

'Excuse me; I saw something in the newspaper I'm interested in. Something about magic?' Masaya said hesitatingly.  
>'Oh yes! Please come inside! But mind the mess, I haven't cleaned up properly!' the young man let out quickly. He beckoned Masaya inside, and Masaya saw boxes and other items strewn all over the floor.<p>

'So, you need magic assistance? What sort of assistance can I give you?' the man asked.  
>'Yes, but first of all, who are you? And what are you?' Masaya felt inclined to ask.<br>'My name is Hikaru Matsushita I am a magician in training from Okinawa. As part of my training, I have to do a year's training in another town. I have to fill my quota of helping 100 people. I got fairly desperate, so I put a message in the newspaper. But barely anyone believed me! I ended up working at kids parties!' Hikaru replied in his very fast manner of speaking.

_No wonder. Who would believe in magic in this day and age? _Masaya thought to himself. However he pushed his thoughts aside, and opened his backpack. He pulled Kish out and plonked him on the table.  
>'This is Kish. He got shrunk down, and we have no idea why or how.'<br>'I see! So how tall were you originally? And how old are you?' Hikaru asked Kish.  
>'160 cm. I'm 14' Kish mumbled.<br>_Midget. _Masaya thought in his head. It took a bit of work to stop himself saying that one.  
>'So you want me to fix you back to your normal height? Got it!' the young magician turned around and started rummaging through the boxes. He looked around for a while, and then took out what looked like a wand and a small vial full of a blue liquid. He passed the vial to Kish, and stood back.<p>

'To return back to normal, you need to drink this, and I'll perform a spell.' He explained, and prepared to raise his hand.  
>Kish drank the vial in one gulp, and Hikaru did his spell. There was a flash of light, and Kish seemed to be back to his full height! <p>

'You did it!' Masaya exclaimed, but noticed Kish wasn't getting up. 'What's the matter?' he asked.  
>Then he noticed. Kish didn't have his normal ears. His ears looked human.<p>

'What's up with your stupid face?' Kish snapped at him. His voice sounded strange, and he touched his ears when he saw where Masaya was focusing.  
>'They're gone! My ears look like stupid human ears!' He lamented, and Hikaru interrupted<br>'Um, Kish-san? You may need to check, you know…' he muttered softly.  
>'Why the bloody hell would I do that?' Kish flushed and stammered out to the young man. Regardless, the other two turned away as he went to check.<br>'It… It's not there!' he screamed. The others turned around quickly, and turned to look at Hikaru, who was looking pale.  
>'Oh no! I got the spells mixed up! I accidentally got out a spell to turn you into a human girl!' Hikaru was wringing his hands as he relayed this.<br>'Then turn me back, stupid!' Kish hissed at him. Hikaru cringed in fear at his face.  
>'I can, but it's going to take 1 month to prepare the spell!'<br>'WHAT!?' Masaya and Kish yelled simultaneously.  
>'I'll have it done in a month. Please come back then!' Hikaru promised. 'Oh, Kish-san, please borrow these clothes for the time being!'<br>He pulled out shorts and a shirt from one of the boxes lying around.  
>'You are biologically female right now, so the clothes you're wearing aren't really appropriate.' <p>

Knowing they wouldn't be able to do anything for a month, the two walked back to the bus stop. Kish unwillingly dressed in the clothes Hikaru had given them. He, or she would be more appropriate, was not looking happy, and avoided eye contact with Masaya. They boarded the bus, and still averted their eyes.

'It's 4:30 now. But first we need to do something' Masaya started.  
>'Like what?'<br>Masaya reached into his bag. He found 5000 yen, and handed it to Kish.  
>'Now that you're full height, there's no way I can hide you now. Here's the plan. Your name is Chitose Sato. You used to live in Tokyo, but lived in China from when you were 6. Say you attended school in a Japanese International School and lived in a Japanese area, so you don't speak Chinese. You're doing a one month student exchange. Got it all?' Masaya explained.<br>'What? You really want me to act like a girl? No way, you asshole!' Kish hissed at him.

The two approached a convenience store, the type that sold food, clothes and other random stuff.  
>'You should buy some more clothes. I'm an only child, and my clothes are too big for you anyway. Also you may need underwea-'<br>SLAP. 

Ten minutes later, Kish and Masaya left the store, now holding a bag full of clothes. Masaya peered in. It had a top, skirt, shoes, and Kish took his advice to buy underwear. There was even an overall dress and ribbons in there.

'If you were so against this plan, why do you have girls' clothing?' Masaya felt inclined to ask. Wasn't Kish the one who was so against it?  
>'If I HAVE to dress as a girl, I might as well be a cute one.' Kish said simply.<p>

It wasn't long until they reached Masaya's house. Masaya opened the door, and his mother went to greet him.  
>'Welcome home Masaya- and who is this young lady?' she asked.<br>'This is Chitose Sato. She's transferred to my class on a student exchange for a month. The teacher asked if I could let her stay here for her exchange.' Masaya lied very convincingly, and his mother turned to look at Kish.  
>'Hello there! Where are you from, Sato-san?' she asked kindly.<p>

To Masaya's surprise, Kish gave her a wide smile, and put on a very sweet performance.  
>'You can call me Chitose! Or Chitose-chan if you want, I don't mind. I used to live in Tokyo, but I attended an international school in China!' heshe said cheerfully.  
>'My, what a nice girl you are! Well, Chitose, we have a spare room, so you can stay there.'<br>'Umm, I don't have any schoolbooks. Could you please help me out?' Kish asked politely and as out of his normal character as possible  
>'Oh don't worry! We have spare books lying around. Masaya, could you help her move in?' Masaya's mother smiled, and nudged Masaya. <p>

In the spare room.

'I can't believe my mom fell for this.' Masaya whispered to Kish.  
>'Yeah, but whatever? Now I have to attend a school!' Kish whispered back.<br>'Hey, I just realized something.' Masaya looked up, and turned to Kish. He really couldn't hold this one back.  
>'What is it? Quit staring, creep!'<br>'You know, you're pretty flat-chested as a girl.' Masaya pointed out. Kish blushed and started looking annoyed.  
>'So what? I don't really care!'<br>'Does that mean you had a small-'

SLAP. 

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading the 3<strong>**rd**** chapter of Cutting Him Down To Size! I'm sorry for being so late. Apparently the Madoka Magica movies are rehashing the series. So I was able to write this without watching them. Also, Ayanami Road? If you suspected, yes, I named it after Rei Ayanami from Eva. I recently got into it. Another procrastination factor. Sorry.  
><strong>Didn't expect that to happen to Kish, did you? I really am bullying him. Ouch, I feel bad now. I don't really hate any characters (well, I do dislike Berry's Mary Sueness) so it isn't really bashing is it?<strong>  
>So, while Kish is a girl, do you want me to refer to him as he or she? I couldn't decide here, so I want to know what you think.<strong>

**Well, hopefully I'll update faster next time.  
>Until then!<strong>


End file.
